The Iris Alliance Code of Laws
Roleplay Rules, All Elysium RP Rules still apply (Page in Beta, It's Unfinished) Rules of Engagement with Another Faction Strike Second, the general motto of the Iris Army, The Iris Alliance as an entity will not be allowed to commence conflict unprovoked, once an enemy faction on a national level attacks iris, the senate shall be gathered via the Iris Discord to discuss whether to commence warfare or ignore it, This only applied to foes on a National Level. Town Factions or simple organization will not fall under a military’s juris diction, these are to be arrested as criminals and tried by the court. Rules of Inter Alliance Conflict The former Iris Alliance has made it abundantly clear that interalliance conflicts can and will happen, any Iris Nations that have an issue with another will take it to the Council of Five to discuss their issues with words, if either side attacks another it will be instantly removed from iris, without trial Rules of Avoiding and Iris Trial Avoiding an Iris Trial when you are summoned will lead to an immediate judgement of guilt, and will result in Iris Guards hunting you down and capturing you to face the proper consequences OOC Rules Metagaming will be strictly forbidden more so than general ElysiumRP, you may ask permission to discuss a meeting ooc and have it be taken as irp, but taking outside knowledge and using it to your advantage will result in a void, and redo of the roleplay if it is wished Powergaming Unlike the standard definition of powergaming, ‘making yourself overly strong’ Iris will have no limit on power scaling, so long as you do indeed have a weakness, a real weakness, none of this ‘specific spot that if you don't hit it you’re immortal’ be respectful to other players, if you don't want your character to die simple refuse death perms, Random Deathmatch Commonly referred to as RDM, this is not a rule in standard Elysium, but essentially, do not attack another nation or player without just reason, the reason does not need to be just, not everyone is ‘sane’ but just know your actions have consequences Iris Code of Laws Death Penalty Murder, Treason, Inciting War, and Rape Prison Time (4 days Irl 1 month Irp, this can vary depending on your crime) Organized Crime, Assault, Spy, Mugging, Revenge Murder Fine of 1000 pounds Thievery, Racism. Events Festivals Once Per month, take place in any of the towns in Iris Balls may be hosted by any of the Iris Nations, at any time Weddings Funerals and Other any player made thing that they want the iris community apart of, the funeral of a character or a wedding between two, this is really up to you, talk to OperationAFK or any of your nation leaders to set this up Factions Iris Guard Constabulary Essentially the Police, any player may apply through their nation leader, wearing the uniform is required however you may take liberties with it, your job is to catch criminals and bring them to the court, Senate a council of all the town leaders in Iris, meets whenever its deemed nessesary Council A council of all the nation leaders in Iris meet once per week via the Iris Discord or Serverside Council of the Five High Council of the 5 founding nations.